Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Eunice
Eunice is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix. Sunder was hired by Azmuth to find her when Azmuth lost her. Her pod was discovered in the forest at the same time Ben's Team was driving for a camping trip. After encountering her, she stayed with them for the day, bonding with Ben (who had recently broken up with Julie), the two of them were soon attacked by Sunder, who shut Eunice down and attempted to get away before Kevin and Gwen stopped him as Kevin restarted the Unitrix again. While the four of them scuffled with Sunder, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunicewas a Unitrix, a prototype version of the Omnitrix created when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA by placing genetic samples in individual Unitrixes that can animate themselves to take on the appearance, and use the abilities, of the DNA samples that were uploaded into them for protection. Azmuth states that when Gwen cut her hand, trying to open the pod containing the Unitrix, her DNA was sampled and randomized to make a human form for the Unitrix (explaining why Eunice has blonde hair while Gwen has orange/red hair). Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth, under a compromise, to take on Eunice as one of his assistants on Primus. Appearance Unitrix form In her true form, Eunice is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Unlike future models, the Unitrix resembles a container instead of a watch, but does feature a control dial that, when pressed down, turns it to its mobile DNA form (in this case, Eunice). Human form Eunice's base mobile form is a teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blonde hair with a single bang and bright green eyes. When they first found her, Eunice was completely naked, then she borrowed Ben's jacket so she wouldn't be seen naked. Afterwards, she borrowed a pink tank top, white shorts and brown flip-flops from Gwen. Since working for Azmuth on Primus, she now sports a white jumpsuit with black stripes. There are green rectangular markings on the back of Eunice's neck. When they are pressed, Eunice turns back into the Unitrix. In Omniverse, ''Eunice now wears a white dress with a black collar and one stripe in the middle. She wears black fingerless gloves and now wears black leggings. Her hair is now shorter and wears a black hairband, making her resemble Gwen's season two look in Omniverse. In Ben 10: Supe Omniverse, her present self wears her ''Simian Say outfit until The Faction Returns in where she wears a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a pink head band. Her Future self is slightly taller and pregnant. She wears a teal shirt with brown pants and a black headband. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Omniverse outfit, but later obtains a pink jacket with a white shirt. She also wears dark green pants. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, her human form is the same as in Omniverse, but the white parts of her clothing are green and her hair is longer. Powers She can use any animal's abilities by touching them, although it will only last for 10 minutes. She can absorb aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omega Factor *Mad Maze Maul *The Paintball Tournament *Lost in the Frost *Return of the Ultimates! Ben 10: Super Omniverse *Future Fiesta (Past and Present self) *The Faction Returns Ben 10: Ultimate Team Tennyson *Team Tennyson: Reboot (First appearance, killed) Ben 10: The Omniwars *The Reification of Eunice (first re-appearance)